The Selection
by luv2read312
Summary: 35 Girls. 1 Crown. The Competition of a lifetime. The Selection is a chance to escape the hardships set from birth. But for Cammie Morgan entering the Selection means leaving her secret romance with Josh and fighting for a crown she doesn't want. But when she meets Prince Zachary she starts to question what she truly wants. Based off of Kiera Cass's "The Selection."


**Hey guys! So I'm back! I'm the author of Mr. and Mrs. Goode (go read that if you haven't yet) and now I'm writing a book based off of Kiera Cass's **_**The Selection**_**. It's going to be based off the book but I'm going to add my own twists to it, so if you haven't read it yet, don't worry, it's not going to be an exact replica of the book. I'm going to bring in Ally Carter's **_**Gallagher**_** series characters but again I'm going to add my own bits to their personalities. So I hope you enjoy. **

**35 girls. 1 crown. The competition of a lifetime.**

Chapter 1

"Cameron Ann Morgan. This is ridiculous. Of course you'll sign up for the Selection." My mother said determination radiating from her beautiful face. My mother might have lived the life of a servant but she held her head high with poise and grace one could only be born with. I unfortunately did not inherit that trait.

"Lift your head Cameron." My mother ordered. I looked up at her and saw in her face what I didn't want to see.

Hope.

Entering the Selection was the chance to change our lives forever. It would bring untold fame and fortune. And if I happened to be lucky enough to win, I'd be queen of Gallagher.

And wife of Prince Zachary.

The last part was what I hated most about this competition. The winner would be forced to marry the son of the King of Gallagher. I use the word "forced" lightly because for most girls marrying the handsome bachelor was their motivation for entering the competition. Forget the crown. Forget the money. Forget the fame. Prince Zachary was the cream of the crop.

It's not that I _don't_ think Prince Zachary was handsome. He was in fact extremely attractive with tousled brown hair and eyes so green that they put emeralds to shame. But not even his impressive physique could entice me. My heart belonged elsewhere.

But my mother didn't know that which is why she kept pressing the issue.

"Cameron, do you know how much this competition could help us? We could finally live comfortably. We could elevate our status above a Five. We could be happy."

"That's assuming I win Mother, which I'm quite positive I won't."

"Oh nonsense Cameron. Why would you even say something like that?" She said rolling her eyes as if _I_ was the one crazy.

But I can't blame her. She has what's called "mom blindness." It's when mothers see their kids as being perfect, smart, and beautiful. And while my mother might see things that way, I could clearly see the truth.

While I did inherit my mother's chestnut hair, hers had a special shine to it and fluff that made it always look good. My hair was wavy and mousy and so not shiny. My mother was tall and curvy. I was average size and had the curves of a 12 year old. My mother's dark eyes shown and her long eyelashes gave her an air of mystery. I had my father's light blue eyes that were not cloaked by long lashes, but rather average length lashes. That was me in a nutshell: average.

I looked at the clock above the mantel of our small fireplace. It was almost time for bed and my heart skipped a beat. The sooner I could get away from my mother and to my room. The sooner I could leave and see _him_.

I smiled just thinking about him. My mom must have noticed because she looked elated.

"Are you thinking of the handsome Prince Zachary? Imagine Cameron, you could be married to the most powerful man in the country."

"Ack mother. So not appealing." She pursued her lips.

"How about saving your family from poverty? Hm? Is _that_ appealing." I squirmed a little. I wanted more than anything to help my family. We were Fives in the caste system which ranged from 1 to 8. Ones being the royal family to Eights being the lowest of the low. Each caste system had its own range of jobs we were assigned to do. Fives were the artists. My mother is a singer and a pianist. I inherited her lovely voice and am also quite skilled at the piano and violin. My father is a painter. Or was a painter. I felt sad just thinking about him. He had died a year ago due to the plague that was breaking out among the lower castes. We weren't that well off when he was alive and now that he was dead my mother was forced to work twice as hard and I was forced to drop out of school to help support her and my grandparents. The hard part was our livelihood depended on how many people wanted to hire musicians. Which, during some months, wasn't that much.

At that point my Grandfather walked in the room wheeling in my Grandmother.

"What's going on in here?" My Grandfather said happily oblivious to the tension between me and my Mother.

"Oh Cameron is just being stubborn again." My mother sighed as if I was being an unruly child.

"Pray tell why?" My Grandfather said rolling Grandmother to the couch and sitting next to her. My Mother did not look too happy to be having this conversation. But she sighed and said,

"Cameron doesn't want to enter the Selection."

"You don't want to enter the competition for the prince's heart? But don't all the young ladies want the prince?" My Grandfather asked genuinely confused.

"Well not me." I huffed.

"But don't you get to wear pretty dresses and go to fancy balls? You don't want that?" My Grandfather asked again.

I shook my head. Growing up with nothing made you learn to want for nothing. Pretty gowns and fabulous parties weren't enough for me to give up my life. To give up him.

My Grandmother grunted from where she was sitting. Ever since her son died, my father, she never spoke. Grandfather knew her well enough to when she was hungry or when she wanted to move around but she never said anything. I lved my grandparents more than anything and I wanted the best for them. And I knew the way we were living wasn't helping their conditions. My grandmother couldn't even walk her arthritis was so bad. And even though my Grandfather claimed he was "as fit as a fox" I would catch him doubled over coughing so much I thought he would hack up his lungs. He said it was nothing, but I knew better. He was sick and needed medical attention. The kind we couldn't afford.

"No Cameron apparently likes living in the slums." My mother said spitting out the last word. I knew she wasn't angry with me. She was mostly angry with herself because she couldn't provide for her family. Now an opportunity to live comfortably and the only thing standing in her way was me.

"I just think it's stupid that's all." I said. "I mean 35 girls are going to be fighting over a guy who for all we know could be a total creep!"

"Oh but the gossip says the prince is a really fine gentleman." My Grandfather said thoughtfully.

"Yeah well it's gossip Grandpa." I said in a reminding tone.

"Plus there's no way I would even be selected to compete let alone win so why get everyone's hopes up." My mother threw up her hands.

"Oh this again. Cameron, you have as good as a chance as anyone else at winning this competition." She said sighing.

"Yes Cameron, you've got a heart of gold." My Grandfather said smiling at me. I smiled at his naivety. As if the prince actually cared about the personalities of the girls. I'm sure he just wanted a pretty face.

I sighed and looked at the letter in my mother's hands. I didn't want to enter this stupid competition and become some stupid pageant girl judged based on her looks. But the money was tempting. Each week the competitor's families were sent sums of money. And I knew just one check would help my family live comfortably for a year.

But my pride was getting in the way. And another person who was constantly on my mind and heart.

"Just say you'll think about it Cameron." My Grandfather said lightly trying to avoid the escalading anger in the room coming mostly from my mother.

"Fine." I said curtly glaring at my mother. I turned away and stormed to my room ignoring the faint "goodnight" from my Grandfather. It wasn't fair that she was putting this huge responsibility on me. Didn't I give her enough?

_This isn't about you, stupid_.

I sighed running my fingers through my hair. I wasn't ignorant enough to believe my mother was trying to sabotage my life. Entering the Selection was a chance of a lifetime. I was lucky to have been around the same age as Prince Zachary to even be allowed to enter. He was nineteen and all girls in the land of Gallagher between sixteen and twenty were allowed to enter. Only 35 of the thousands of girls eligible would be chosen. So my chances were slim to none. But it was a random choosing so I'm sure that was the hope my mother was clinging to.

I laid in my bed my thoughts all over the place until it was midnight. I slipped out of my plain day clothes into the cutest pair of pajamas I had: a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt. I listened through the thin walls and heard the soft sounds of my mother sleeping and the quite loud sounds of my grandfather snoring. I assumed Grandmother was asleep as well. Then as silently as I could I crawled through my window and landed on the soft ground on the outside. My lungs filled with the air. _Freedom_.

I looked around to make sure no one was around. Getting caught past curfew would result in serious punishment. Seeing that no one else was around and our one street lamp was out, I snuck into the forest and towards a thick three with a makeshift tree house in it. I slowly crawled up the rickety latter, my heart racing with each ascending step.

When I reached the top I pulled myself into the small fort ducking so my head didn't hit the ceiling. A candle was lit in the corner throwing light around the small wood box. I heard a shift to my right. I looked over and a smile broke out on my face.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

"Josh" I breathed.


End file.
